Act 28 Transplants
by 7moondance
Summary: The more things change the more they remain the same.


ACT 28 – TRANSPLANTS

This is Olk's and I put our collective talents together for this version of Season 3. R. Daniel developed the story line for the entire season, and wrote detailed plot scenarios and we worked together on the dialogue and editing. This version is slightly different from the one R. Daniel posted on the City of Amnesia forum. There is slightly more emphasis on the relationships between the characters and this version is meant to be read rather than spoken aloud.

We don't own Big O or anything else related to Bandai or Sunrise.

ACT 28 – TRANSPLANTS

_La plus ça change, la plus c'est la même chose._

INT. SLUM

Roger and Dorothy stare at each other, mirroring the end of Episode 27. The corpses of Walter Hodgson and his two bodyguards clutter the floor.

ROGER

Why have you been following me?

DOROTHY

I require your services, Roger Smith.

ROGER (dryly)

Right to the point, that's what I'd expect from an android.

Roger walks past Dorothy and squats down in front of Hodgson.

DOROTHY

I am of no relation to that other android.

ROGER (unconvinced)

Yeah. (Takes Hodgson's wrist and checks for a pulse).

DOROTHY

They're dead.

Roger crosses Hodgson's arms across his chest then puts his own hands together in silent prayer. Dorothy watches him for a moment then stands.

DOROTHY (cont'd)

You're wasting time, Roger. If the military police find you here, they will accuse YOU of killing these men. They may even accuse you of being a member of the Lucky Dozens.

Roger ignores her and continues praying.

DOROTHY

You must ask your friend Colonel Dastun to help you.

ROGER (Looks up abruptly)

How did you know that Dastun and I are friends…? (Shakes his head, stands) Why should I believe that you're really trying to help me? For all I know, this may be another set up.

Sirens wail in the distance. Dorothy looks out a window.

DOROTHY

Dastun is not with them.

ROGER (cont'd) (Grim)

It's time for me to face the music.

Dorothy turns and walks to Roger and puts her hand on his wrist.

DOROTHY (Con't.)

It's time for you to leave.

ROGER

Not until you tell me what you're doing here

Dorothy starts to pull him out of the room, down the stairs.

ROGER

Stop that! Do I have to force you to let me go?

DOROTHY (looking straight ahead)

You can't—you don't have the strength.

She turns to look at him, pleadingly as she continues to lead him down the stairs

DOROTHY (cont'd.)

Please Roger, you must cooperate.

Cut to face shot of Roger. He is taken aback by Dorothy's intensity. Cut to outside of tenement.

EXT. SLUM

Roger and Dorothy stand near the Griffon. Roger straightens his jacket and his tie, and puts his sunglasses on.

DOROTHY

Hurry!

ROGER

Do you have a name?

DOROTHY

Yes.

ROGER (aggravated, almost shouting.)

What do you want from me?

Sirens wail in the distance.

DOROTHY

I want you to honor our contract. Please get in the car.

Roger walks around to the driver's side of the Griffon; Dorothy walks around to the passenger's side. Roger gets in the Griffon. Cut to Roger's angle. Dorothy opens the passenger side door and seats herself.

ROGER (cont'd) (caustically)

Oh, you're coming with me.

DOROTHY

Yes. (Shuts the door.)

ROGER

This IS the City of Amnesia, and amnesia makes strangers of us all. I have no memory of making a contract with you, Miss….

DOROTHY

Dorothy Wayneright. You agreed to protect me.

ROGER (Opens the driver's-side door)

After what I just saw, Dorothy Wayneright, I don't think you need MY protection.

Roger floors the gas pedal and drives away from the crime scene. Soon the Griffon is traveling over an elevated highway with the Domes in the distance.

ROGER

How much did you hear of my conversation with Hodgson?

DOROTHY

Everything.

Roger frowns and furrows his brow.

DOROTHY

I already knew that you are the Dominus of Big O, if that's what you're worrying about.

Roger turns and gapes at Dorothy, eyes opened wide in surprise.

INT. GARAGE

Roger shuts the Griffon's door. He and Dorothy walk to the mansion's elevator. They get in, and the doors open at Roger's office.

ROGER

After you, Miss Waynewright.

DOROTHY

I'm going with you, (pause) to the penthouse.

Dorothy presses the button for the top floor; the elevator closes. Roger opens his mouth as if to protest then closes it. On the way up he takes a few side glances at Dorothy but looks away as soon as she looks back at him.

INT. MANSION

Norman is in the foreground. Roger and Dorothy exit the elevator, walking towards the solarium.

NORMAN

Good evening, Master Roger.

Waits for Roger to introduce Dorothy, but before Roger has a chance to speak she greets him.

DOROTHY (softly)

Good afternoon, Norman.

NORMAN (amazed)

I say, how do you know my name, Miss, er…?

Dorothy whirs mechanically Norman looks surprised for a moment then recovers.

DOROTHY

Wayneright, R. Dorothy Waynewright.

As Roger takes off his coat and tie and gives them to Norman, Dorothy walks past them towards the piano. Norman looks inquiringly at Roger.

ROGER (smirking)

She followed me home.

NORMAN (cheekily)

Do you plan to keep her?

ROGER

I don't know. She might be a gift, or (pauses, then says grimly) a trap.

NORMAN (looking in direction of piano)

Perhaps she's simply malfunctioning.

Dorothy has seated herself at the piano and waits until she has Roger's attention. Roger looks skeptical.

ROGER

Nobody's ever hired me through song before.

DOROTHY

Please listen.

Dorothy starts playing the Raindrop Sonata. Roger imagines seeing Dorothy standing by the window as she was in Act 01. He abruptly turns away, walks to the window and thrusts the curtains aside; cut to shot of Roger's fingers touching the curtain,. Flash back to Act 21, Dorothy face down on ground after being attacked by Alan Gabriel, then flash to Roger holding Dorothy immediately afterward.

Cut back to 1/3 shot of Roger. He realizes that he is clenching the curtain in his fist. He moves his hand away as if the fabric it burnt his fingers.

ROGER (vehemently)

Preposterous! I've never seen her before today!

In the background sirens begin to be heard. Roger walks over to the piano and raps his hand on it, Dorothy pauses and looks up.

ROGER

I know you didn't come here just to try out my piano. Unless you explain WHY you are here, I'll have to ask you to leave.

Dorothy silently looks up at Roger for a long moment. The sirens become louder.

DOROTHY

The Military Police are here.

Cut to street outside of Roger's mansion. Military police vehicles screech to a halt around Roger's mansion. Norman looks out and heaves a sigh.

NORMAN

Oh dear, what's Master Roger done now?

Cut to the parlor. The front door shudders with rhythmic blows. Norman almost places his hand on the doorknob, but steps aside as the doors burst open and officers pour through. Cut to the solarium. The elevator door opens and officers pile out, taking positions around the room. Dorothy has picked up Raindrop Sonata where she left off. An officer approaches Roger with a gold-sealed paper.

OFFICER 1

Roger Smith, you are under arrest for the murder of Walter Hodgson.

ROGER

That was quick. Are you Paradigm Corporation's latest lapdog?

An officer approaches Roger with handcuffs but Roger puts his hands up in front of him.

ROGER (cont'd)

Hands off, I'll go peaceably.

Officer 2 looks inquiringly at Officer 1

OFFICER 1

Cuff him!

Officer 2 cuffs Roger and guides him towards the elevator. Officer 1 stands admiring Dorothy's playing.

OFFICER 1

Sounds like your girl friend's playing you a funeral song. She's not bad.

ROGER (off-screen, angrily)

She's not my girlfriend.

Cut to a close up of Dorothy.

DOROTHY (to herself, dejected)

He refuses to remember…

The room quiets down after a few seconds. Several officers remain, snooping around. Norman tries to intervene but one officer holds up a search warrant. Norman snatches the paper and inspects it closely. While this unfolds in the background, Dorothy walks to the elevator and leaves unnoticed.

EXT. PARADIGM CITY STREETS

Cut to a close front shot of Roger sitting the back seat of a squad car, looking unaffected. Do a montage of Military Police forces, and of unrest on the streets.

ROGER (voiceover)

Ever since Paradigm City lost its memory 40 years ago, the Military Police has kept order here. Most of the officers have been proud to serve that tradition. How will they react when Paradigm Corporation in its current state of panic turns them into private bodyguards for its top executives?

Cut to Dorothy walking down a street within the Domes. A mass of protesters, with banners that read ―GIVE US BACK OUR MEMORIES, walks past.

PROTESTER

To Paradigm Headquarters!

Dorothy passes a European-style café. Tables are set out near the sidewalk. In the background, a cluster of people listen to a radio announcement.

ANGEL (off screen)

Dorothy…

Dorothy turns around. Angel sits at table that was empty a moment ago.

ANGEL (cont'd)

Have a seat. I need someone to talk to.

Dorothy sits down, but not across from Angel. She sits at a different table. A waiter arrives, dressed in a Military Police uniform.

DOROTHY (suspicious and rigid)

Tea, thank you.

She watches the waiter leave before returning her attention to Angel

DOROTHY

What would the Domina of Big Venus want with me?

ANGEL

What I want is your advice.

DOROTHY

You're the one who…

The waiter arrives with Dorothy's tea. He has changed from a Military Police officer to a heavyset businessman wearing a fedora. He smiles as Dorothy does a double take.

DOROTHY (to waiter)

Thank you. (To Angel) You're the one who dictates the flow of events in Paradigm City; you design the props and sets of our lives.

ANGEL (laughs)

If only it were that simple. Actually, the scientists who designed Big Venus assumed it would serve people, not mindless robots. Present company excluded of course.

Dorothy had been slowly sipping her tea. Now she sets the cup down and looks at Angel.

ANGEL

…the point is, Big Venus won't follow my directions if I bludgeon peoples' minds into doing what I want. I need to give them a choice.

DOROTHY

And now they're choosing to sow chaos.

ANGEL

That's exactly the problem. I need to find someone with the right qualities AND the right Memories and, to re-establish Paradigm City as it was at its peak, someone strong enough to prevent a single madman with a megadeus (flash Alex Rosewater's portrait with an overlay of Big Fau) from destroying everything we worked so hard to build.

DOROTHY

Alex Rosewater… no, he no longer has a name, does he? Not since you deleted him. This unrest stems from the vacuum he left in Paradigm Corporation.

ANGEL (pointedly ignoring Dorothy)

The only person who fits that description is Roger.

DOROTHY

I know. (Long pause) But he's made his decision…

Flashback to a montage of scenes with Roger and Dorothy. Include: dinner with Roger, the Heavens Day present, the Beck Comes Back painting, and Roger putting bluebells in her hair.

DOROTHY (cont'd)

Although… Roger Smith isn't Roger anymore.

ANGEL (amused)

Oh my Dorothy, you sound almost poetic…

INT. POLICE PRECINCT

Roger sits in a bare white room, surrounded by MPs.

ROGER

I must be a pretty desperate criminal to have such high-ranking officers questioning me.

LAPDOG COMMANDER

Mr. Smith, you are aware that a second amnesia is sweeping the city?

ROGER

I've heard the rumors.

OFFICER 2

We want to know what you REMEMBER, Smith.

Roger glares at his interrogator. Soon, the mirror on the wall thumps and bulges. A moment later Dastun opens the door and bursts into the room.

DASTUN

We have a situation, and I need a negotiator. Roger Smith, come with me.

OFFICER 3

You can't just barge in here and—

DASTUN

We're facing a mutiny!

LAPDOG COMMANDER (sneering)

And whose side are you on, Dastun?

DASTUN

The side that protects the people of this city, (distainfully) Sir. (Commandingly) Roger Smith! Come with me.

EXT. POLICE PRECINCT

Dastun, Roger and a cadre of officers stride out into the precinct motor pool. It is late afternoon, so the sun casts shadows and silhouettes over the vehicles.

ROGER

You could at least tell me where we're going.

Dastun and his cadre halt.

DASTUN

Here.

A crowd of officers waits expectantly in front of a background of armored personnel carriers, tanks and other weapons. Storming through the doorway behind Dastun, the Lapdog Commander arrives with his own cadre of officers.

LAPDOG COMMANDER

Dastun! What in the hell is going on?

DASTUN

According to Paradigm Corporation, we are no longer authorized to act in any capacity, except as bodyguards to the Board of Directors!

LAPDOG COMMANDER

Do you question your orders, Colonel?

DASTUN

Yes I do! And so do my officers. Last night in the Northwestern Industrial District, after fighting that new Megadeus—

LAPDOG COMMANDER

Against orders NOT to mobilize!

DASTUN (ignoring the Commander's remark)

Every single officer in my unit had a memory.

Flashback to a shower of sparks falling on the officers. They look into the sky as if they're having an epiphany.

LAPDOG COMMANDER

What of it!

DASTUN

We remembered what caused the Second Event. The President of Paradigm Corporation started a war, which almost destroyed the city! Those Military Police who rebelled against Paradigm Corporation managed to SAVE the city!

LAPDOG COMMANDER

Mass hysteria! I'd believe it coming from a group of old women, but you, Dastun?

DASTUN

(Overlay images of the yellow Central Dome, the golden Paradigm Headquarters, and the Paradigm logo)

The officers wish to replace our Paradigm's tarnished brass badges with the gray, steel badge of an independent Military Police.

LAPDOG COMMANDER: (angrily_)_

Colonel, you have your orders.

Lapdog salutes, waits expecting Dastun to return his salute. Cut to Dastun's arm. It is straight by his side, the only movement is his hand clenching into a fist.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (threateningly)

I will not tolerate insubordination, Dastun.

DASTUN

This is not insubordination. Commander, this is a mutiny!

The officers surround the lapdogs, weapons drawn. One officer trains an APC machine-gun on the lapdogs. The lapdogs surrender. Roger and Dastun separate from the action.

ROGER

You're up to your neck in it now, Dastun. I think I'll stick around in case you need my help.

DASTUN

Leave this to professionals, Roger. You can thank me for busting you out later.

A Major runs up and hands a waiver to Roger.

MAJOR

This will release your car from the impound lot.

ROGER

Paperwork at a time like this? (Grins at Dastun) Thanks, Dastun.

Roger walks away, leaving the action behind him.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (off-screen)

Whoever wears a gold badge over his heart is a true officer! YOU'RE the traitors!

Gunfire cracks. Roger freezes eyes wide. Pause the action and cut to black. Resume the action. Roger helps Dastun, alongside another officer, get to an APC. Dastun has two gunshot wounds: right arm and shoulder. Once Dastun sits down, Roger withdraws to let an officer apply first aid.

DASTUN

Roger, GO HOME!

ROGER

Since when have I followed orders?

DASTUN

(Grinning through pain) Fine, I figured. Stay here.

ROGER

Dastun, I know what's causing all this, and I know how to stop it.

DASTUN (stares at Roger, dumbfounded, then explodes)

Damn it, Roger! Why don't you ever tell me anything! I… (Winces as wound stings him) remember this: the next time you forget to tell me ANYTHING important, there'll be hell to pay.

ROGER

Those lapdogs took me into custody because I was in the room where the Lucky Dozens murdered Walter Hodgson.

DASTUN

The Lucky Dozens! We've been after them for years…

ROGER

They killed Hodgson over a Memory disk, which contains enough of Paradigm City's secrets that it might be considered as the mind of our City's founder.

DASTUN

Where is it?

ROGER

I know one of the Dozens' hideouts where they could be keeping it.

DASTUN (to off-screen)

Major, we're moving out!

Cut to a scene of many APC's leaving the precinct. The lapdog MPs all sit near armed guards. Lastly, show the Griffon pocked with bullet holes. Wounded men lean against it. An APC drives past. Cut to the inside to show Roger at the wheel. An officer offers Roger a pistol.

ROGER

No thanks, I don't use a gun.

EXT. PARADIGM CITY STREETS

Roger drives the APC around the front of the illegal boxing venue. The APC glances off the Dumpster labeled Executive Lounge and crashes into the entryway, collapsing some masonry. The APC reverses and officers pile out. Cut to the inside of the APC. Roger looks embarrassed.

DASTUN

There goes the element of surprise…

INT. RUIN

Show a quick montage of Roger and Dastun edging through the interior. Armed thugs wait in ambush. Roger enters the reception chamber where he met Otylia, Dastun and Officers close behind. Already prepared, Cheryl stands with a thug.

CHERYL (icily)

You forgot to knock.

THUG (to Cheryl)

Want us to get rid of 'em?

CHERYL

No, not yet.

MAJOR

Search the place!

CHERYL

Whatever it is you're looking for, you won't find it here. Paradigm Corporation's already taken everything of value.

ROGER

Where's Otylia Dean?

CHERYL

I don't know.

Roger sits down at the meeting table. Papers cover it haphazardly and some cigars fill an ashtray. One cigar, still smoldering, lies over the papers. Roger picks it up. It has a gold band around the midpoint, with the Paradigm logo stamped into it.

ROGER

I didn't take Otylia for a cigar smoker.

ROGER (cont'd)

Hm? Dastun, take a look. (Holds up the cigar) The smoking gun.

MAJOR

Look at these papers too, sir. Paradigm's executive seals.

Dastun looks at both the cigar and the papers, then at Cheryl.

DASTUN (angrily)

Paradigm is dealing with CRIMINALS? They're using US as baby sitters while they make deals with criminals? (Turns to officers behind him.) Remember what you've seen here, men. Let the other precincts know what you have just witnessed.

In the background, an officer photographs the evidence.

DASTUN (continuing)

So we go into this mutiny with… no regrets.

Dastun suddenly shivers and reaches for support, which Roger offers.

OFFICER 5 (anxiously)

Colonel Dastun!

INT. SPEAKEASY

Roger sits beside Big Ear. He already has two empty glasses on his table.

ROGER

What's on that disk that Hodgson and his bodyguards died over? What's so scary that Paradigm Corporation's executives would belly-up to sign deals with a gang of criminals?

BIG EAR

Some say it's a script for Paradigm City to follow…

ROGER

Hodgson said it contains all the secrets of Paradigm City, the record of its mastermind, Gordon Rosewater. That could be anything or everything!

BIG EAR

Normally I'd be just as in the dark as anyone, but some promote a theory that the second amnesia was triggered by people who knew too much about Paradigm City.

ROGER

They knew too much… if that disk tells its reader everything, then it might be the key for controlling our amnesia… for better or for worse.

BIG EAR

True. The last President of Paradigm Corporation vanished from our Memory and Gordon Rosewater, this city's founding father, died by arson. If either one of them truly did have a connection to that disk and all the knowledge of Paradigm, it did them more harm than good. You can't say what might change once you realize the truth of your situation.

ROGER

The truth is what you make of it. I'm not going to let that disk exist, if its truth means forcing amnesia on the City's population.

BIG EAR

So you want to destroy it? It won't be easy. And it won't be cheap. Information about the Lucky Dozens is hard to come by.

ROGER

I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.

Roger is holding a wad of cash and half of which he puts on the table. Big Ear covers it with his newspaper.

INT. MANSION

Some officers in the parlor admire Roger's liquor cabinet.

NORMAN (slightly exasperated tone)

Do keep away from the china.

ROGER (off screen)

Norman, please tell our guests that it's time for them to leave.

Roger stands at the doorway, happily holding up a collection of waivers.

NORMAN (beaming)

With pleasure, sir.

Roger walks up and takes a bottle of liquor once the officers leave.

Cut to the balcony. Roger walks to the banister next to where Dorothy stands. Noticing his arrival, Dorothy hops down takes Roger's hands in hers and looks intently into his face.

DOROTHY

Please, Roger, you must remember!

Cut to face shot of Dorothy with Roger's terrified expression reflected in her eyes. Quick flashback to scene from Beck Is Back, where Roger sees his reflection in Dorothy's eyes as she crushes him in her arms. Cut back to Roger who is standing frozen then suddenly and angrily jerks his hands from hers.

ROGER (angrily)

Don't forget what you are. When I come out here again I want you gone!

Roger storms away to bed, slamming his door. Dorothy is left alone on the balcony.

DOROTHY

Angel?

Angel's voice first arrives from off-screen, but the next angle reveals Angel standing behind Dorothy.

ANGEL

I know what you're thinking, Dorothy.

Dorothy narrows her eyes and looks to the side. She looks back towards the city.

DOROTHY

I ask you as a mutual friend of Roger.

ANGEL

Do you have any justification besides your personal affection?

DOROTHY

Yes. (Pause) If you were to override his decision he could fill the gap that Alex Rosewater left behind. But unless Roger remembers this past year, he is not likely to survive the battles to come.

ANGEL

True. Plus, every fight Roger wins is one less time I have to make an appearance. Big Venus likes her beauty sleep. But you know, if I restore Roger's memories, he might remember things about me. Things that could make anyone else in his life look rather 'uh (pauses and looks at Dorothy) insignificant…(Smiles coyly)

Cut to shot of Dorothy looking toward Angel with narrowed eyes, then cut to full body shot of Angel.

DOROTHY (turning back to look out over city)

He'll resent me for interfering with his decision.

ANGEL (breezily laughs)

He'll get over it, (pause) maybe. Very well, I'll bring the old Roger back.

DOROTHY

When?

ANGEL

Soon.

INT. HANGAR

Norman stands near a ladder on the subway-level of the hangar. He squints and looks into the tunnels.

NORMAN

They didn't find this place, thank goodness.

Several stories up, at the elevator-level, the phone rings. Norman is about to pick it up when it stops ringing and displays a busy light.

NORMAN (cont'd)

… Hm?

INT. SOLARIUM Dorothy has picked up the phone.

DOROTHY

This is the Smith residence.

DASTUN

Get me Roger Smith!

DOROTHY

I'll see if he's available.

DASTUN

Wait a minute—your voice! Do I know you?

DOROTHY

You're not the one who's supposed to remember that…

Roger strides up, bedraggled and grabs the receiver out of Dorothy's hand .

ROGER (irately)

You have no right to answer my phone! (talking into receiver) Hello?

DASTUN

Roger! Something big's attacking every major precinct— (aside) Wait… What? (To Roger) My men are telling me… it's the generators! (Aside) What the hell? The generators are moving! It doesn't matter, just… just

Cut to Roger as the phone goes dead.

ROGER

Dastun? Dastun! I'm on my way.

Roger slams down the receiver.

INT. HANGAR

Roger stands on the catwalk facing Big O's cockpit. He loosens his tie.

ROGER

Norman, send the Prairie Dog over to Dastun's precinct. I'll be riding inside Big O.

NORMAN

Yes, Master Roger.

Roger jumps into Big O.

INT. BIG O

Roger sits in meditative silence as lights flash over him.

ROGER (voiceover)

I've imagined many scenes these past few days. Some might be true; others might be waking dreams. Either way, the ghosts of the past are trying to smother me with Memories. Whenever it gets this bad, I find there's only one remedy.

Big O surfaces. Fires dot the city inside the Domes. Something has ripped holes in the support structures.

ROGER

Big O, Action!

EXT. ROOFTOP

Using binoculars, the Lapdog Commander watches the Military Police engage several huge, golden robots. It looks like the robots are winning. Elsewhere on the rooftop, lapdog officers operate a large radio.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (derisively)

Now those traitors will know—EVERYONE will know—Paradigm never surrendered its safety to the Black Megadeus. As if we never planned for the utmost contingencies.

Suddenly one of the robots, a hovering unit, focuses its huge laser on another robot.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (cont'd. off-screen)

Huh?

The ground shakes.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (cont'd.)

Woah. (Glances at Big O, then lowers his binoculars) It's here. Confirm it for HQ.

Cut to Big O's interior. The golden robots gather in front of Big O.

ROGER

So these are the robots that came out of the precincts.

The golden robots start joining to form a Megadeus.

ROGER (cont'd)

This is something new.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (Triumphantly)

Nothing can withstand the Hearts of Gold!

In mid-assembly, the robots pause and disconnect, scattering.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (shocked, then frantic)

No! It's falling apart!

Cut to Big O's interior.

ROGER

Looks like they each have a mind of their own.

The battle begins. Attacking piecemeal, the Hearts of Gold suffer losses. Cut to the rooftop. The Lapdog Commander is screaming into the radio. His men watch the battle in shock.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (into field phone)

The whole thing is falling apart! What do I do now?

EXECUTIVE

Just stay the course.

LAPDOG COMMANDER (incredulously)

Stay the course! What's our backup strategy?

EXECUTIVE

Are you questioning our methods, Commander?

LAPDOG COMMANDER

Damn right I am. What kind of idiots go into a war without a backup strategy?

EXECUTIVE

You want a strategy? This is our strategy for dealing with those who question us.

Three Hearts of Gold tower over the rooftop and charge lasers.

LAPDOG COMMANDER

What th'— screams are heard then nothing

Focusing their fire, the Hearts of Gold obliterate the entire building. Cut to the interior of Big O.

ROGER

Minds of their own, huh. I take that back. Saying they HAVE minds is flattery.

Once the Hearts of Gold dwindle from 7 units to 3 units, the remaining units retreat. Big O does not pursue.

ROGER

Damn, can't chase all of them down. Let's call this a victory, Big O and go home

INT. MANSION

NORMAN

Welcome home, sir.

Dorothy sits near the piano. Roger passes her on the way to the balcony.

ROGER (irritated)

You're still here? I thought I told Norman… (Sighs)

Cut to the balcony. Roger looks outside and Dorothy starts playing a new song.

ROGER (voiceover)

It couldn't get any worse. The strongest candidate to lead Paradigm Corporation is dead, and the Military Police are fractured. each platoon loyal to a different executive. They're in no condition to keep order. And now that a criminal gang holds the secrets of Paradigm City, I can only imagine what new threats to this city will emerge.

(Smirks)

On the bright side, I won't be bored.

Roger wearily heads for the bedroom.

DOROTHY

Roger?

Roger, calmed down, leans against the piano.

ROGER (slight smile)

You're the least of my problems. (Pause) As a gentleman, I can't toss you out in the middle of the night, can I? You can stay in one of the guest rooms. (Voice and expression become stern) For tonight. ONLY!

Cut to back shot of Dorothy watching Roger as he tiredly walks into his room. As the door begins to close cut to shot of Dorothy.

DOROTHY

Good night, Roger Smith. I'll see my old friend very soon.

NO SIDE


End file.
